The Love is blind
by Lenneh
Summary: Daniel es un asesino a sueldo, ¿Que pasara cuando el esposo de Sam quiera deshacerse de ella para quedarse con su herencia? Aceptara Danny asesinar a una mujer "ciega", sobre todo si esta mujer se trata de la misma Sam? DxS -One-Shot-


Bueno, pues este es un One-Shot que me invente hace mucho, pero que hasta ahora subo.

Ojala les guste.

**The love is blind**

**Por: Leneeh.**

Era un día asoleado y brillante, el tenía que realizar un trabajo muy importante, así que estaba esperando el momento indicado para efectuarlo. Su trabajo era un hombre llamado Johnny, aparentemente un corredor de motocicletas por lo que pudo averiguar de él.

Espero el memento indicado, espero hasta que se sentara en una de las mesas de la terraza de un restaurante, estando ya el sentado, tomo su arma y camino hacia el, se hizo invisible y se paro justo en frente de él, fijo sus penetrantes ojos verdes su frente, le apunto directo a la cabeza y antes de que otra cosa pasara tiro del gatillo.

Se escucharon gritos de las camareras y en seguida gritos de los guardaespaldas del sujeto corriendo de una lado a otro para llamar a una ambulancia, pero aunque lo hicieran ya no había remedio, el jamás dejaba a nadie vivo, era un profesional. Se alejo de ahí lo más pronto que pudo y regreso a su "escondite".

-Créeme Daniel, nade te llama "fantasma" por nada- le dijo un anciano de cabellera blanca y ojos color azul intenso en una silla de ruedas- eres astuto niño, y este trabajo fue perfecto, además nos pagaron una muy buena suma de dinero- dijo acercando un portafolios- esta es tu parte- le dijo estirándole el portafolios.

Daniel solo suspiro al tomar el portafolio en sus manos.

-Ya no quiero hacer esto- dijo decidido. Jamás le había parecido la idea de asesinar gente por dinero, pero Vlad lo había encontrado cuando niño y jurando protegerlo le obligo a ejercer ese horrible trabajo.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de nuestro juramento niño?

-Jamás lo he hecho- dijo observando los anillos que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-Entonces seguirás haciéndolo.

-Pero esas personas, no me agrada el tener que cargar con sus muertes.

-Tu no tienes porque hacerlo- dijo después de un pequeño ataque de tos- Matamos gente que la demás gente odia, gente que hace mal a la demás gente, y eso no debe preocuparte. Además, ¿crees que es tan fácil zafarte de este negocio? Tu seguirás haciendo lo que yo te diga y punto niño.

Daniel tomo su portafolios, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

-¿Que haces cariño?- pregunto una chica a su esposo estando sentada en la mesa desayunando.

-Nada solo arreglando unos papeles- le contesto él.

-Sabes, no deberías ir a trabajar hoy- dijo manteniendo fija su vista.

-¿Y por que no?

-Es que, quisiera que me hicieras compañía, me siento muy sola en esta casa, no tengo amigas ni hijos, nadie que me acompañe, apenas puedo valerme por mi misma, y aparte tute vas todo el día quien sabe a dónde y...- dijo al ser interrumpida por su esposo.

-Escucha Sam, ya lo habíamos hablado, no puedo quedarme aquí cuidándote, tengo que ir a trabajar y tú fuiste la que decidió que no quería hijos.

-¿No me entiendes Erick?, ¿cómo voy a tener hijos?, ¡estoy ciega!, apenas y puedo ver por mí, y tu te haces el muy importante en tu trabajo, ¡es estúpido!, ¿cómo quieres tener hijos?

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, veré que puedo hacer para conseguirte, una mascota o algo, ahora tengo que irme o se me hará tarde- le dijo tras tomar su portafolios y levantarse de la mesa.

Llego a su casa, toco a la puerta y ella lo recibió con un beso muy apasionado que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que él se aparto dándole a entender que no siguiera.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto ella.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa Paulina, mi esposa sospecha que salimos y si se entera podría perder la parte que me toca de su herencia y...

-Pero, tu sabes que en el estúpido testamento de su padre aclara muy bien, que si algo le llegara a pasar a su adorada hijita, todo el dinero de esa herencia pasaría a manos tuyas para que hicieras tu vida, siempre y cuando jamás te volvieras a casar.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, sabes que no va a pasar, Samantha está más sana que tu y yo juntos y adem...

-¿No es obvio?, tienes dinero, contrata a alguien para que lo haga, esta ciega, un empujón por las escaleras, o a la alberca y que todo quede como un accidente casero.

-Bueno yo...

-¿O es que acaso no me quieres?- pregunto indignada.

-No, no es eso, es solo que, ¿qué tal y averiguan que no fue un accidente?

-No tiene por que, yo conozco a una persona que jamás deja huellas ni a nadie vivo...- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Llego a la azotea de un edificio muy alto, se suponía que debía encontrarse con él a esa hora y en ese lugar, y ahí estaba el, en su silla de ruedas y cubierto por una manta, siendo ayudado a desplazarse por su compañero Tucker. Se acerco y espero que el hablara.

- Te tengo un nuevo trabajo Daniel- cabe dejar en claro que Vlad estaba muy enfermo de Pulmonía y su tos era horrible, así que cada que hablaba, era interrumpido por la constante tos que lo atosigaba-Y de este nos pagaron por adelantado-tos-siempre y cuando realices el trabajo-tos-tendrás 2 millones de dólares para retírate del negocio.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto el sin creerlo.

- Si-tos-solo terminas este trabajo y te olvidas de matar gente-tos-esta es la persona- dijo dándole una foto a Tucker para que se la entregara.

-No lo haré- dijo segundos después de ver al foto.

- Pero si el trabajo es muy fácil-tos-ni siquiera tendrás que usar armas o algo por -tos- el estilo, es ciega y basta con un empujón por las escaleras-tos-o a su piscina.

- Sabes mejor que nadie que no mato niños ni mujeres y mucho menos ciegas- dijo Daniel muy enojado.

- Bueno-tos-tu sabes, no hay nadie más capacitado para-tos-este trabajo, y si no lo haces no sales niño-tos-así que tienes dos opciones, matar a la cieguita-tos-y obtener tu libertad-tos-o volverte el superhéroe de la moral y seguir dentro de esta "atrocidad".

- Está bien, lo haré- dijo Daniel decidido.

Al siguiente día, apenas amaneció subió a su auto y se encamino hacia la casa de su próxima víctima, se paro justo enfrente de su casa, si era una ciega no era necesario ser discreto o siquiera volverse invisible. Así que saco su cámara digital y se dedico a tomar fotos de la casa. De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió revelando la figura más linda que él jamás hubiera visto, traía lentes de sol oscuros, dedujo que sería por aquello de que no veía, unos jeans negros y un top del mismo color, al igual que un bastón para invidentes. Aprovecho que ella solo había salido a caminar por el jardín para tomarle fotos completas, fotos de medio cuerpo, de su cara, etc. Por fin terminado su trabajo de investigación decidió regresar a su casa ya que el sol del medio día le ocasionaba demasiado calor.

Esa misma noche haría el trabajo, parecía ser sencillo, además solo tendría que empujarla por las escaleras o a la piscina o cualquier otra cosa, cualquier cosa que pareciera un accidente casero.

Llego a un bar un poco cansado, pero feliz, porque dentro de muy poco estaría disfrutando de la jugosa herencia de su esposa. Pidió un trago y lo bebió rápidamente, después de eso estrello la copa contra el suelo y dijo:

- ¡Sírvale un trago a todo el mundo!- le dijo al barman- ¡Hoy yo pago!

- ¿Escucharon eso?- dijo un hombre que se encontraba por ahí jugando póquer- Nuestro amigo nos invita un trago, ¡hay que invitarlo nosotros a jugar!, vamos amigo ¡juega con nosotros!- le dijo acercándole una silla a la mesa.

- Esta bien, jugare hoy con ustedes- le contesto Erick- Hay que hacer un brindis- dijo alzando su copa.

- ¿Y por que?- pregunto el sujeto.

- ¡Por que hoy salí temprano del trabajo y por mi adoradísima esposa, que me hará muy feliz!- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa- ¡SALUD!- grito antes de beber su copa.

Seria el trabajo más fácil del mundo, además lo libraría de ese estúpido trabajo y eso era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. Llego en su auto y supuso una vez mas que no había por que volverse invisible, ya que ella aunque quisiera no lo vería. Así que bajo de su auto y entro por la puerta principal, la cual emitió un sonido de tintineo, ya que arriba de ella se encontraba un móvil que Sam había colocado esa tarde para que cuando entrara su esposo ella lo supiera de inmediato. Se reprocho a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido y siguió caminando.

En ese momento Sam se puso alerta y tomo un cuchillo de la cocina, se armo de valor, sabiendo que quien había entrado no era su esposo, ya que era muy temprano para que el llegara y camino hacia donde había provenido el sonido.

Daniel camino sigilosamente por el pasillo de entrada y continuo doblando hacia la sala, al parecer no había nadie, pero él estaba seguro de que ella estaba ahí, no pudo haber salido a ningún lugar, ya que Erick le había dicho que ella estaría ahí esa noche. Entonces siguió caminando, estaba ya en la sala, y de lo que no se percato ni por un segundo fue que sigilosamente Sam lo seguía, al tanteo, pero lo seguía. Se detuvo al no encontrar a nadie, y en cuanto se detuvo sintió que alguien choco contra él.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito Sam asustada al manotear por doquier con el cuchillo. Daniel no pudo evitar el primer manoteo, pero si los que siguieron, haciéndose invisible, para tomar a Sam por la boca y hacerla callar. Marco de inmediato al celular de Erick, este contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Usted no me dijo que iba a haber más gente en la casa!- le dijo Daniel fingiendo un tono enojado.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo que más gente?

-Si, hay una fiesta dentro de su casa y no podré realizar la operación el día de hoy- le dijo intentando que Sam no se le escapara, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que tenía mucha fuerza. Así que resolvió por ponerle el altavoz a su teléfono móvil para que ella escuchara.

-¡A mí no me importa si hay gente o no!, ¡yo te pague para matarla y eso es lo que vas a hacer!, no sé, a ella no le gustan mucho las fiestas, espera a que vaya a la piscina sola, le encanta hacer eso cuando esta engentada, ¡y arrójala al agua!- dijo alejándose de donde estaba jugando al póquer.

-Ya se lo dije, no puedo hacerlo hoy y es ¡mi última palabra!- dijo antes de colgarle. Al escuchar tales palabras Sam se quedo muda, pero se tranquilizo y dejo de manotear e intentar gritar, por lo cual a Daniel le pareció que sería justo liberarla.

-¿Ese, ese era Erick?- pregunto Sam muy decepcionada.

-Si-contesto Daniel mirándola.

-Y, entonces, ¿tu, tu vas a matarme no?- le pregunto muy asustada.

-Bueno, ese es mi trabajo.

-¡No, no me mates, te daré el doble!, ¡no! ¡El triple de lo que te paga mi esposo si no me matas!.

-Yo, yo, no pensaba matarte.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sam muy sorprendida.

-En serio, dijo el acercándose a ella, nunca podría hacerle daño a alguien tan hermosa- Sam se ruborizo completamente y coloco sus manos sobre el rostro del muchacho -¿Que haces?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Conociéndote- le contesto ella pasando sus manos por todo el rostro del chico- y veo que no eres mal parecido, y que tu cabello es muy rebelde- le dijo tras pasar sus dedos por la melena de Daniel- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Daniel- dijo el mirándola a los ojos- pero todos me llaman fantasma, ¿y tu?

-Yo soy Samantha, pero llámame Sam- le dijo acercándose un poco más a él.

Y sin decir mas ambos se besaron, Daniel coloco una mano en su cara y la otra en su cintura, mientras que Sam rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos, fue un impulso que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar y mientras más aumentaba la intensidad uno más lo hacia el otro. Por fin llego el momento de separarse y lo hicieron lo más lentamente que pudieron.

-Di-discúlpame, no-no sé lo que me paso-titubeo Sam al separase de Daniel.

-No-no te preocupes, tu discúlpame a mí, eres realmente hermosa- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Sam toco la mano de Daniel al tiempo que él la acariciaba, provocando que este soltara un grito de dolor, dándose cuenta de que tenía una profunda herida en la mano izquierda.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Sam muy asustada- ¿te lastime?- le pregunto.

-Si, fue cuando te asustaste y soltaste cuchilladas por doquier- le dijo observando su brazo, el cual hasta ese momento comenzó a dolerle.

-Lo lamento tanto, vamos tengo que curarte.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- le dijo insinuando que no podría hacerlo, ay que no podía ver cosa alguna.

-Tienes razón, entonces llamare a un médico para que él lo haga y...- dijo al darse la vuelta para tomar el teléfono, cuando Daniel la tomo por el brazo para detenerla.

-No tengas cuidado, no es nada grave, voy a sobrevivir- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De verdad lo siento, es que una vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun podía ver, vi un programa de doctores investigadores un caso en el que un sujeto casado investigo por Internet los puntos no mortales del cuerpo, después de dos días los encontraron a él y a su esposa con balas por todo el cuerpo, su esposa no sobrevivió, pero el sí, y el argumento que había sido un robo en su casa y que los habían baleado a ambos, investigaciones después revelaron que el mismo asesino a su esposa y después se dio 5 tiros en zonas no letales, mientras que a su esposa le dio otros 5 en las zonas letales del cuerpo. Y todo esto lo descubrieron en su computadora, al desarmarla y revisar su tarjeta madre encontraron los archivos del sujeto. Y todo esto lo hizo porque tenía muchas deudas y con lo que le dieran del seguro de su esposa saldría de ellos, sin contar con la cuantiosa herencia de la que fue acreditador. Entonces, yo creí que tu eras él y...

-Entonces es por eso que tu esposo quiere deshacerse de ti- comprendió Daniel.

-Si, quiere la herencia que mis padres me dejaron, pero no dejare que la consiga, y tu vas a ayudarme- le propuso.

-¿Y si no acepto?

-Tienes que hacerlo, por favor, soy una pobre ciega que necesita tu ayuda, ¿dejaras que me mate y se quede con toda mi herencia para despilfarrarla en su amante?

-Esta bien, te ayudare- le dijo decidido a hacerlo- no dejare que ni él ni nadie te haga daño.

A la semana de lo ocurrido recibió una llamada de Tucker diciéndole que Vlad había fallecido esa misma noche, haciéndolo prometerle que se verían en un café cerca de su apartamento.

-¿Y para que querías verme?- le pregunto Daniel a su compañero.

-Ahora que Vlad ha muerto somos libres- le contesto el dando un sorbo a su café.

-Eso ya lo sé, no había necesidad que lo dijeras.

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en algo- le dijo sacándose la serie de anillos que portaba en su mano izquierda- Al igual que tu estoy harto de esta vida y quiero empezar de nuevo, te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo, pero al ver que estas completamente enamorado de tu "trabajo", no creo que te sea posible.

-No lo entiendes ella esta indefensa en las manos de ese idiota, y no puedo dejarlo así- dijo a la defensiva.

-Tu sigue dándole largas a ese "idiota", pero algún día se dará cuenta y yo no creo que te irá bien- dijo antes levantarse y alejarse de ahí.

Esa misma tarde Daniel, estando en su apartamento observaba las fotografías que le había tomado a Sam la primera vez, y hubo una que causo mucha curiosidad en el, ya que al salir de su casa, Sam coloco su mano sobre su frente cubriéndose del sol, cosa que no tendría por que realizar, ya que no veía nada.

Furioso tomo la foto, se transformo en fantasma y salió volando a toda velocidad a casa de Sam, entro sin avisar por una de las paredes y sin decir nada le tomo por el cuello y azotándola contra la pared le mostró la foto y le dijo:

-¿¡A que maldita clase de ciegos les lastima el sol!- dijo mas furioso que nunca.

-Danny-espera-hay-una-explicación- le dijo Sam intentando respirar.

-¿A si?, ¿y cuál es?, ¿que me mentiste?, ¿que no eres ciega y que me usaste todo este tiempo para que no te matara?, ¿por que?, ¿por que era tan importante tu muerte?, ¿es que acaso también me mentiste en eso de que tu esposo quiere asesinarte por que quiere quedarse con tu herencia?- le dijo oprimiendo mas su cuello- ¿¡eh!

-No-espera-déjame-explicarte- le dijo luchando por conseguir una molécula de aire.

-Esta bien, te escucho- dijo tras soltarla y dejarla caer contra el suelo.

-Si, es cierto-cof, cof- te mentí, no soy ciega, ya no, perdí la vista en un accidente pero me regreso a los pocos días, pero ni Erick sabe eso, el provoco ese accidente ha estado intentando matarme desde el día en que nos casamos, pero soy tan estúpida que no lo note antes, entonces llegaste tu y me enamore de verdad, y ahora no se que hacer, ya que si no hago algo Erick seguirá intentando matarme hasta que llegara el día en que lo logre, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, por favor, créeme- le dijo casi al borde de llorar. Daniel la miro a los ojos, ellos no aparentaban mentir, así que creyó en ella, con la condición de que si resultaba ser una trampa, el mismo la asesinaría.

Al poco rato llego Erick a la mansión mas enojado que nunca, y Sam lo esperaba en el sofá, el entro a la casa y tras dejar su portafolios en la mesa se sentó junto a ella.

-Dime ¿estás estresado por tu trabajo, o es por la simple razón de que no has logrado matarme?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Qué?, ¿de que me hablas?, ¿cómo podría matarte?, yo no sería capaz de eso.

-Ya lo sé, los frenos no funcionaron y nos estrellamos contra un camión de correo, y misteriosamente tú no resultaste herido, en cambio yo perdí la vista. No eres tan inteligente como para planear eso, es por eso que contratas expertos ¿no?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- es por eso que contratas asesinos a sueldo para que me arrojen por las escaleras o a la piscina ¿no?- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice haciendo que Erick retrocediera.

Pasó una mano delante de su cara y al notar que ella siguió los movimientos de la misma con la mirada se atrevió a decir:

-¡Me-me engañaste!, ¡no eres ciega!- le grito muy enojado.

-No, ya no, perdí la vista durante unos días, pero luego regreso, ¡no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente desgraciado!

-Bueno, eso está por cambiar- le dijo sacando una pistola de su saco.

-¡Suéltala!- le dijo un Daniel vuelto invisible.

-¿Y si no que?

-Te vuelo los sesos a ti y luego a ella- le dijo encañonándole una pistola en la sien. Lo que hizo que Erick soltara su arma.

-Pero antes, yo te los vuelo a ti- dijo Sam sacando una tercera arma apuntándola a la cabeza de Daniel, quien se había vuelto visible.

-¿A que estás jugando?- le pregunto el pelinegro asustado.

-A nada, solo para eso quería que me ayudaras, solo eso, y ahora que no me sirves, adiós- dijo disparando al fin. En cuestión de segundos Daniel se hizo intangible y esquivo aquella bala, regreso a ser invisible y le disparo a Sam, quien al recibir el impacto, quedo en el suelo en cosa de nada.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto Erick mas asustado que nunca cuando Daniel volvió a encañonarlo.

-¿No querías matarla?

-Si, ¡Pero no así!, ¿¡como les voy a explicar a los del seguro! ¡Así no me van a dar ni las gracias!

-Eso era todo lo que quería que dijeras...- dijo Daniel apuntando a su sien.

-¿Qué-que vas a hacer?- le pregunto al sentir como se le derretían las piernas del miedo.

-Pum...- dijo Daniel al ver a Erick muerto de miedo.

-¿No vas a matarme?- pregunto Erick tras abrir los ojos para ver a Daniel riéndose.

-No, con eso basta- articulo la voz de Sam, cuando se levanto del suelo y camino hacia Erick- ¿Ves esa cámara?- le dijo señalando un lugar en el candelabro, en donde estaba oculta una cámara- lo está grabando todo, y ahora tengo pruebas.

-¿Pe-pe-pero cómo?

-Ya ves, así es la vida, y ahora tú te vas a pudrir en la cárcel por DOBLE intento de asesinato y por estarme robando todos estos años- le dijo Sam

Al instante Daniel le lanzo una especie de lazo ectoplásmico que lo ato de manos y pies y que le cubrió los ojos y la boca, Sam saco el CD de la cámara de video y lo dejo sobre la repisa, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía.

Después de eso busco a Daniel, quien se encontraba en la terraza de la mansión, observando...

-Y ahora que eres libre, ¿qué harás?- le pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta no sería buena para ella.

-Empezar de nuevo... ahora que ya no tendré que hacer esto jamás, debo desaparecer por un tiempo y empezar una nueva vida...- le dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces... eso es todo- le dijo triste.

-Eso creo...

Y sin pensarlo más se acercaron rápidamente uno al otro y un tanto brusco presionaron sus labios juntos abrazándose fuertemente, aferrándose uno al otro. Se separaron y al instante Daniel se transformo en fantasma y tras decir un fugaz "Suerte", salió volando del lugar.

Tiempo después, mientras Sam entraba en un café, noto que había un mesero que se le hacía muy familiar, espero a que llegara alguien a tomar su orden y cuando el mesero estuvo frente a frente con ella, ambos se sorprendieron.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto el sujeto un tanto nervioso.

-Quiero... saber tu nombre- le dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Soy Danny.

-Sam Manson- dijo al estirar su mano para saludarlo.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita- le dijo al posar sus labios sobre su mano como todo un caballero y sonreírle de la misma forma.

Entonces ambos sonrieron sabiendo que les esperaba toda una nueva vida por delante.

FIN.

Bueno, si, hice a Danny el _chico malo_ Oh, pero no tan malo.

Bueno, ojala les guste. ^^

**Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton Tucker Foley, Johnny 13 & Vlad Maseters (c) B. Hartman  
Erick & Story (c) Lenneh.**


End file.
